


What Kind Of Monsters Are We Chasing?

by Erinjennifer09



Series: Wynonna Earp Collaboration Project [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinjennifer09/pseuds/Erinjennifer09
Summary: No one saw the second attack coming. While everyone’s eyes were directed upwards, no one saw the blur of motion approaching until it was almost upon them. The blur slowed and took the familiar shape of a man. The bank robber known as Alpha stood before them, pointing his gun directly at Wynonna.“It’s nothing personal, sweetheart,” he sneered. “But you’ve got something I need.”





	What Kind Of Monsters Are We Chasing?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part six of the Wynonna Earp Collaboration Project! Please check out parts 1-5 before reading this or you might be slightly confused.
> 
> Plot line prompts include: (1) characters being at the bank during a robbery and (2) superpowers.
> 
> Updates will be happening around Sunday/Thursday evening (PST and EST) or Friday/Monday morning (GMT)

**[ Friday, 4:47 pm, the highway between Purgatory and the Big City ]**

 

The sun had begun to set, dipping towards the horizon and casting a reddish glow over the landscape. Waverly gazed out the window of Nicole’s car, drinking in the scenery in wide-eyed wonder. This was the furthest outside Purgatory that she’d ever ventured, and although it really didn’t look that much different, it was all so...new. For the first time in her life, she felt truly free. She could go anywhere and do anything. It was exhilarating.

In the distance, the skyline of the Big City was coming into view and Waverly stared at it, awestruck by the sheer immensity of the looming skyscrapers. She glanced sideways at Nicole, sensing her growing apprehension.

“You’ve been awfully quiet since we left town,” Waverly noted. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, Waves. I know this is all really exciting for you. It’s just...” Nicole’s voice trailed off and she sighed heavily before continuing. “Those poor people back at the bank. Somebody tortured and killed them and _enjoyed_ it. What kind of monsters are we chasing?”

Wordlessly, Waverly reached over and placed her hand on Nicole’s arm. She could feel the profound sadness radiating from the unusually solemn officer, and she wanted nothing more than to ease her girlfriend’s anguish. Waverly took a deep breath and focused her own thoughts, concentrating on the love that filled her heart. Within seconds, her fingertips began to tingle where they made contact with Nicole’s arm and the redhead relaxed immediately.

Suddenly, Nicole stiffened and jerked her arm away. Waverly leaned back, perplexed by the unexpected reaction.

“Waverly, don’t.”

“I-I was just trying to help.”

“I know, but...just don’t, okay? I want my feelings to be my own. I don’t want to feel like you’re manipulating me,” Nicole attempted to explain.

Waverly stared at her, hurt and confused. “You think I’m trying to _manipulate_ you?”

“No. I don’t know. Maybe?” Nicole took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. “It’s just...you’re kinda used to this supernatural stuff...but it’s all still pretty new for me. And now we have these crazy...abilities. Maybe it’s exciting for you, but to me it’s weird and overwhelming and more than a little scary.”

“Nicole, I would never—“

A sudden commotion ahead interrupted the brewing tension between them. A man dropped from the sky, landing in a crouch in the bed of Wynonna’s truck. He stood, and the waning sunlight bounced brilliantly off the green stones around his neck. He drew back his fist and smashed it against the rear window, shattering the glass. Tail lights flashed, tires squealed and Waverly watched in horror as her sister’s truck slid sideways. Nicole swerved to avoid hitting them, throwing Waverly against the side of the car.

“What are you doing? Go back!” Waverly shouted, reaching for the shotgun in the backseat.

“I’m on it,” Nicole replied grimly.

She shifted into reverse and hit the gas, propelling them backwards. Ahead, Dolls had also turned around and was speeding towards them. Nicole screeched to a stop alongside the truck just as Wynonna and Doc jumped out of the cab. The attacker leapt from the bed of the truck and seemed to hover in mid-air for a moment before rocketing skyward.

“Holy shit! He can fly!” Wynonna exclaimed.

“Yes, but where did he go?” Doc said, scanning the heavens for a glimpse of their assailant.

Waverly and Nicole joined them, weapons at their sides and ready. Several seconds later, Dolls arrived.

“Everybody okay?” The deputy marshal inquired.

“Oh yeah. We’re great. We just got attacked by some demented Peter Pan wannabe, but we’re fine,” Wynonna deadpanned. “Nice of you to join us.”

“What do you think he wanted?” Nicole asked.

“The necklaces, probably,” Dolls said, eyes still warily searching the sky. “We should keep moving. We’re too exposed out here.”

No one saw the second attack coming. While everyone’s eyes were directed upwards, no one saw the blur of motion approaching until it was almost upon them. The blur slowed and took the familiar shape of a man. The bank robber known as Alpha stood before them, pointing his gun directly at Wynonna.

“It’s nothing personal, sweetheart,” he sneered. “But you’ve got something I need.”

Waverly gasped as fear for her sister flooded her senses. She tightened her grip on her shotgun, but before she or anyone else could react, Doc drew his pistol and fired. Waverly blinked, stunned by what she saw. Doc’s hand moved so fast that it almost seemed to disappear.

Alpha was also caught off guard by the old gunslinger’s newfound speed. He dove a split second too late, and the bullet hit him in the side. He hit the ground with a loud grunt and attempted to roll to his feet. In an instant, Doc was upon him, pressing the barrel of his gun into the soft flesh beneath Alpha’s chin.

Alpha laughed and the sound was as cold and hard as his eyes. Lying flat on his back on the dry and dusty ground, he looked at the rest of the group and his lips twisted into a cruel smirk when he saw Nicole.

“Well, well. We meet again,” he taunted her. “I told you that you had no idea what was coming for you. Guess what, darlin’? You still don’t. But you will. Oh yeah, you will. Real soon.”

Waverly stepped forward, shotgun raised.

“Don’t you dare even talk to her you—you _shit ticket_!” She yelled, ignoring Wynonna’s warning to stay clear.

Alpha turned his head to look at her and Waverly felt the blood in her veins turn to ice. The rage and hatred in his flinty grey eyes chilled her, and she suddenly realized that despite being shot, he appeared to be unharmed.

“Go ahead, little girl. Shoot me. It’ll do about as much good as my bullet did against your girlfriend,” Alpha confirmed her suspicion, his words dripping with scorn.

He chuckled again and lifted his eyes towards the rapidly darkening sky. _Now_ , Waverly heard him say. No, she frowned, she didn’t hear him. He hadn’t actually spoken at all. She had _felt_ his thoughts.

While she was turning over that idea in her mind, another blur streaked across the sky. Their first attacker, a thin, wiry man with a scraggly blond beard, threw Doc aside and grabbed Alpha’s collar. His pale blue eyes met Waverly’s.

_I’m sorry_ , he seemed to say. _You can’t stop him. He’s too powerful now._

He launched himself upwards, carrying Alpha with him, and in a blink of an eye, they were both gone.

“What. The. Hell.”

Wynonna spoke for all of them. She reached down to help Doc to his feet, and the gunslinger grumbled as he carefully brushed the dust from his clothes. Again, his hands moved in a blur that was barely visible. Gradually, he seemed to realize that everyone was staring at him. He tilted his hat back and cocked his head to one side, scowling at them in consternation.

“What on Earth are you all looking at? Did I rather suddenly acquire a second head?” He asked, his irritation evident.

“Uh, Doc? Your hands. Wave your hands again.”

Waverly pointed and he looked down at his hands, examining them closely. Doc’s brow furrowed and he glanced up at her, puzzled.

“Why, they’re just hands, Waverly. A bit dirtier than I’d prefer, perhaps, but still the same hands I’ve always possessed,” he said.

Waverly rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.

“I know that, Doc. _Move_ them!”

At her direction, Doc lifted his hand in front of his face and wiggled the fingers. His eyes went wide with astonishment as the digits seemed to nearly disappear.

“Thunderation,” he breathed softly. “I have been rendered invisible.”

“You aren’t invisible, you idiot,” Wynonna muttered under her breath.

Dolls coughed softly, obviously trying to hide a laugh. Doc and Waverly glared at her, though she seemed oblivious to them both.

“You’re not invisible, Doc,” Nicole explained patiently. “You’re moving super fast. Almost too fast for the naked eye to see.”

Doc blinked as he digested that bit of information. Gingerly, he lifted his hand and shook it, cackling with glee as it blurred and seemed to vanish.

“Well, I’ll be damned!” He crowed.

“So lemme get this straight,” Wynonna began. “Waverly feels things. Haught’s bulletproof. I can move things with my mind. And now Doc can move faster than the speed of light. Can anyone here leap tall buildings or shoot lasers from their eyes?”

Everyone looked at Dolls expectantly. The deputy marshal merely raised a nonchalant eyebrow and shrugged.

“I’m already a dragon,” he stated matter-of-factly. “I’m not sure this stuff even works on me.”

Nicole raised her hand. “Okay, I have a question. That guy from the bank? Alpha? He doesn’t have his necklace anymore. So how come he still has his powers? Are we gonna be like this permanently, or does it wear off after a while?”

Waverly flinched inwardly. She couldn’t help but think about their earlier conversation, and she wondered if Nicole was hoping that her empath abilities would just fade away. _But what if they don’t_ , she asked herself. _Will she still want to be with me if I’m like this forever?_

Worried tears sprang to her eyes, and she wiped them away hurriedly. She pushed aside her fears and turned her attention back to Dolls.

“Good question, Haught. But I don’t have the answers,” Dolls said, answering Nicole. “Hopefully my contact in the City can shed some light on some of this stuff for us.”

He checked his watch and made an annoyed face.

“We’re already late. Everybody back in your vehicles. We need to get to the City before my friend gets tired of waiting for me.”

“ _You_ have friends?” Wynonna wisecracked as she moved past Dolls and headed for her truck.

“Get moving, Earp,” he said flatly, climbing back into his own vehicle.

Waverly quickly grabbed her sister’s arm, stopping her.

“Uh, Wynonna? Can I ride the rest of the way with you? Doc can go with Nicole.”

Wynonna’s head slowly swiveled between her sister and the sheriff’s deputy. Her eyes narrowed, and Waverly could sense Wynonna’s overprotective streak surfacing.

“I just thought we could use a little quality time together. Sisterly bonding and stuff,” Waverly lied with a bright smile.

“Sure, baby girl. Whatever you want,” Wynonna said after a moment. “Doc, hitch a ride with Nicole, okay?”

Doc tipped his hat agreeably and ambled towards the cruiser. Waverly hurriedly climbed into the truck, missing the confused and concerned look on Nicole’s face.

Wynonna pulled back onto the highway, and they drove in silence for several minutes. The worried thoughts emanating from her sister filled Waverly’s head until she could barely stand the building pressure. She rubbed at her temples, trying to stave off her rapidly intensifying headache.

“Did Nicole do something?” Wynonna blurted out finally.

“What? No. Nothing like that,” Waverly answered, distracted by the pain in her head.

“Okay,” Wynonna said slowly, sounding unconvinced. “Well, then...did you want to...you know...talk or whatever?”

Waverly shook her head. At that moment, all she wanted was a little bit of quiet and Wynonna’s nervous energy was making it difficult to concentrate. She laid her hand on her sister’s shoulder and focused on sending calming vibes. The effect was immediate. Wynonna relaxed and grinned at her, humming to herself happily.

Relieved, Waverly sighed. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, staying that way until she felt the truck roll to a stop.

 

**[ Friday, 5:45pm, the Big City ]**

 

“Waves. Waverly. Wake up.”

Waverly opened her eyes to find Wynonna shaking her. They were parked outside a massive, gleaming glass and steel tower, and she stared up at it, intimidated by the sheer size. The building was so tall that the top floors were hidden from view by the clouds. It made her feel small and insignificant, and Waverly wrapped her arms around herself. Maybe the Big City wasn’t so exciting after all, she mused.

The next things she noticed were the lights. Street lamps lined the sidewalk and lights blazed from every window of every building, illuminating the entire area. The glare was blinding, and Waverly frowned as she shaded her eyes. She’d never been so sensitive to light before and she wondered if it was a side effect from the throbbing in her head.

Eventually, Waverly realized that everyone else had exited their vehicles. They had gathered in front of the building, and Doc in particular was looking around apprehensively. The old cowboy seemed especially out of his element, and Waverly thought he looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

“You sure you’re okay, baby girl?” Wynonna asked, her eyebrows knit together in concern.

Waverly gave her a weak smile. “I’m fine. I just have a little bit of a headache. It’s nothing.”

Wynonna nodded, hopped out of the truck’s cab and nearly got hit by a car that sped past. The driver honked at her, and Wynonna extended her middle finger as a stream of curses poured from her mouth.

“I hate the City,” she muttered.

Waverly slid out of her own seat and went to join the others. As she walked up, her eyes met Nicole’s briefly. She looked away quickly, but not before she saw the hurt and worried expression on the redhead’s face.

Dolls was pacing and checking his phone every few seconds, clearly waiting for some kind of message. Finally, he seemed to receive the signal he wanted.

“Yes,” he exclaimed, pumping his fist. “My contact is ready to meet with me. Everybody stay here. Hopefully I’ll be back with answers soon,”

He jogged towards the entrance to the building and disappeared through the doors. After the deputy marshal had gone, Doc reached into his coat pocket for one of his cigarillos. He clenched it between his teeth and stared up at the building that towered over them.

_I fail to understand why the devil anyone would want to enclose themselves in one of these newfangled glass and metal tombs. I’ll take the open sky over my head any day._

Waverly smiled at him sympathetically. She understood exactly how he felt.

“Okay, everyone keep your eyes peeled in case Alpha or that Peter Pan dude show up again,” Wynonna said, taking charge.

“Ben. His name is Ben,” Waverly corrected her absently.

“Waves, how do you know that?” Nicole asked curiously.

Waverly shrugged without looking at her. “I don’t know. I just do.”

In truth, she’d heard his thoughts back there on the highway. He’d told her his name, and he’d also said ‘ _Tell Charlie I’m sorry,_ ’ but Waverly really didn’t feel like trying to explain that to anyone at the moment.

She felt terrible. The pounding in her head was getting worse again, and wave after wave of dizziness flooded over her, leaving her disoriented and nauseous. Suddenly, Waverly realized in horror that she could hear everyone. All of their thoughts rushed at her, overwhelming her senses. She clamped her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to drown out the deafening noise.

“Can you all just shut up for one frigging minute!” She screamed.

The din continued to increase and she whimpered helplessly. She was dimly aware of Wynonna at her side, but she couldn’t focus. Her knees buckled and she felt herself falling.

_Waverly!_

Wynonna and Nicole shouted her name simultaneously, and that was the last sound Waverly heard before her vision went black and she sank into unconsciousness.

 


End file.
